


Touch Me (I'm So Beautiful)

by Tangerine



Category: X-Force (Comics)
Genre: M/M, POV First Person, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2000-03-27
Updated: 2000-03-27
Packaged: 2019-02-27 14:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13249812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tangerine/pseuds/Tangerine
Summary: Originally written in the early 2000s.





	Touch Me (I'm So Beautiful)

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written in the early 2000s.

I love to watch him as he moves, a step here, a bend there, but it is all a testament to his natural grace. As a warrior, he is awkward and self-conscious. It is when Cable watches him train that he falters the most, and it hurts him to think he fails at what we, as a team, succeed.

But when he is comfortable and when he lets the music empower him, he is always dancing. Even when attending those bizarre nightclubs seemed to do nothing but open old wounds for me, I would go with him just to see Julio move like liquid, to see him comfortable in his own skin. 

Now, as he hums to the song on the radio while he tends to his car, my car in a way because it bears my name, I find myself memorising the way he cuts through the air, moving like beauty. If only he would realise how powerful he is in his body, what control he has over it, perhaps he would think more highly of himself as a hero. 

I am on my knees, working on the tires, and I just stop, watching his hips move almost unconsciously. My fingers linger on the chrome of the hubcap, my eyes mesmerised as he glides across the floor, making his own music to which he can dance. I had never known true beauty until I set my eyes upon him, and never again will I be able to say there is anything on this world more gorgeous than Julio. 

He stops suddenly, aware that I am watching him, and he blushes lightly, laughing at himself as if he were somehow funny. I merely lift my eyebrows and smile, turning back to the task at hand. I begin to buff the silver, but it is only another minute before he starts moving again, working on this car and finding worth with each improvement he makes to it. 

Julio is good with his hands, knows instinctively how to fix things. Compared to me, he feels inferior because I am better at everything at which he is good, but he does not seem to understand that while he was living, I was being grown and force-fed knowledge of things I will never use. Julio learned all that he knows by himself, yet he still thinks of himself as stupid. 

I watch those hands now, see as he presses his fingers to a patch of rust. Soon, we will paint Star a new shade of blue, a dark colour he long ago picked out. Long before me, in that time when we were not lovers, not friends, not anything. I cannot remember that time easily, for it seems like this has always been the way of my life, that he has always been here. I cannot imagine living without him. 

He has stopped moving again, tossing a cloth at me to bring my mind back to the work, and I shake my head at him, throwing the towel back even as my other hand returns to polishing. But I do not want to be touching Star. I want to be touching *Julio.* 

I stand up and wipe my hands on the seat of my jeans, walking behind him as he continues his work, oblivious to me again as he hums with his eyes closed, moving with such unbelievable ease. Working on some primal instinct, I press my body against his back and cup his groin with my hand, inciting a startled groan from his lips when he realises what I have done. 

"Julio?" I whisper, rubbing my fingers over his crotch, feeling that glorious part of him harden automatically as he fills my hand. The heat, the strength, I press myself into the small of his back, rubbing him so he lifts his body on its toes, gliding against me. 

"Yeah?" He asks, hips rolling into my grip as my fingers hold him, feeling the weight of his desire. The outline of his erection is firm against his jeans, and I follow it with my palm, taking utmost pleasure in watching his pelvis buck. 

"I want you," I murmur as I slide my other hand under his zipper, tugging it down slowly until I am able to slip my palm entirely between his legs, fingers twining in the dark hair of his loins. "Do you feel how much I want you?" 

"Madre di Dios," Julio breathes when I curl my fist around him, holding him tightly in a vice of pure desire. Without sound, his arms raise to grasp for my head, weak arms that simply need something to hold, and I lower my mouth to his neck, letting his hands tangle in my hair. 

"I want you," I repeat, stroking upward and loving how he arches his back, raising to rest on the tips of his feet. My other hand, the one not wrapped around him and generating such delightful responses, suddenly moves and presses to his belly, feeling the pulse of muscles. 

"Here?" 

"Here." 

"Now?" 

"Now, Julio," I whisper, lapping his neck with my tongue, drinking the heat from his skin. Lower down, I move my hand from his belly and begin to draw his jeans off his hips, still working him with my other fist, pumping his erection between my fingers. 

Julio helps and pushes the pants from his legs, turning around in my hold but never breaking his contact with my fingers. So amazingly naked, I think as I lick a hot path on his skin from breast to chin, seeing him naked does incredible things to me. My jeans, always too tight, become just what I need: the hand I do not have. 

"Are you ...?" He starts then stops as I lift him, laying him on the hood of the car. He looks at me with disbelief, as if he cannot believe that I want him this badly, but I ignore him and press my mouth to the inside of his thigh, kissing my way across his skin until I able to suck that glorious part of him, that symbol of what makes him a man. 

I take him into my mouth, swallowing him, eating him alive. His hips buck violently, and I use the fluid motion to consume him completely. My hands, not willing to be still, glide over his belly, sail over his chest, grab onto his hips and lift him with strength I rarely use. Hooking his legs over my shoulders and keeping his head against the car, I lick over his groin, suckling the tightening balls between his legs, kissing the ring of muscle hidden between the heat of his flesh. Julio cries out when I do this, his feet kicking into my back as his hands brace on the tarnished chrome of the car, whimpering because I am so skilled and determined to see him writhe. Arching and bending, he moves, and I love it when his body stirs like this, when it shakes with such need and grace and beauty that he cannot keep the silence. 

But I need to see more. I need to see him come. 

So I tongue him again, inside him where it is hot and moist and tight, feeling my own need swell as I feed upon him like a predator until he's sobbing with release, body tightening, feet twisting into my back as I lurch forward, coming with him, aided on by invisible hands. 

Panting, he lies limply in my arms as I hug him, as I love him even more. And he lies there, happy to be with me, so gorgeous that I know I will never tire of touching him, not when I can do so much and bring him such pleasure, when just the sight of him can drive me over the edge. 

"I love you, Julio." 

And his smile answers me as his breath finally catches him. 

"And I, you, mi amor."


End file.
